


Are You Okay?

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: The New Directions have never met the Dalton boys and are worried about Kurt. What will happen when both groups collide?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 27





	Are You Okay?

"Berry," Puck said, frowning. "What made you call an emergency New Directions' meeting _without_ Schue?"

Rachel looked around frowning. "Simply put, I'm worried about Kurt."

This made all their heads snap up.

"Wait?" Sam said, frowning. "Do you think he's being bullied or something?"

Rachel nodded. "He keeps cancelling on Mercedes, Tina, and I for coffee. He claims it's because of homework, but I think it's because of something else."

Finn nodded. "Whenever he is home for the weekend, which isn't often because he keeps having to cancel as well, he looks unhappy. I think someone found out he is gay and is bullying him for it."

Santana nodded, sagely. "Porcelain has always had a glass closet. It would make sense."

Mercedes looked around. "But what are we going to do? Kurt's always tight lipped about Dalton. The only thing I know for sure is that he's in Windsor House, who's colors are blue and gold, and that he is part of the Warblers."

Rachel smirked. "This Saturday, we are going to break into Dalton Academy."

* * *

Saturday morning, found Kurt in the kitchen, stress baking. Reed came downstairs, concerned about his friend. He frowned when he noticed all the baked goods littering the counter.

"What's wrong Kurt? Does it have to do with Logan."

Kurt frowned. "No. It has nothing to do with Logan."

"Kurt, I know you. You only bake like this when you are stressed or you are avoiding something."

Kurt sighed. "I'm avoiding the giant mountain of homework in my room. Feel free to take something, I have more than enough."

Reed beamed and grabbed a cookie. The second he put it in his mouth, his eyes went wide. Kurt frowned at his friend.

"Reed? Did I do something wrong?"

Reed just grabbed the Tupperware of cookies and rushed upstairs. Kurt shook his head, not sure what to do about the situation. He frowned, having spotted a flash of red that looked suspiciously like a McKinley varsity jacket outside. Kurt shook his head, it was probably just Dwight out hunting again, his mind was playing tricks on him. Kurt's thinking was interrupted by thundering footsteps in the hallway. Kurt poked his head out the doorway to see a strange sight. The twins were dashing out of the house with the tupperware of cookies as Wes, David, and Dwight ran after them. Dwight was screaming about "cursed cookies" and Blaine and Reed were laughing and following at a slower pace. Kurt came up to his two best friends with a questioning look on his face.

"I let everyone try the cookies, and the twins, Wes, David, and Dwight went insane. They are now calling them ' _magic_ ' cookies and chasing each other for them." Reed said laughing.

The three of them followed the other conspirators outside. Dwight had disappeared, no doubt to do some hunting, and Wes and David were chasing the twins around, who were throwing the tupperware in between them.

* * *

The New Directions stared at the scene, from where they were hiding in the bushes, in wonder.

"What are they doing?" Tina asked in a hushed whisper.

Finn shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Kurt knows them better than me."

The New Directions turned to look at their query. He was standing with a shorter boy with strawberry-blonde curls and a hazel-eyed boy with gelled, black hair and shaking his head at the scene. Suddenly, the pale boy they had seen earlier popped up next to Tina, making her squeak in terror. He narrowed his eyes at the New Directions.

"Intruders. I must warn the others."

The New Directions stared at where the boy was a second ago.

* * *

Kurt watched Dwight sprint out of some nearby bushes. He sighed. The spiritualist was probably hunting again. Dwight skidded to a stop in front of Reed, Kurt, and Blaine.

"Kurt." He panted out. "Boys from the McKinley football team are here."

All three of their eyes went wide.

"Dwight," Kurt said, concerned. "How do you know they were from the McKinley football team?"

"Well, they were wearing McKinley varsity jackets. There was one boy who had a varsity jacket and was in a wheelchair which I thought was really strange. They are hiding in those bushes." He said, pointing to the bushes he had just sprinted from. "With three cheerleaders and a bunch of other girls."

Kurt let out the breath he was holding and turned to Blaine, Reed, and Dwight.

"It's just the New Directions. There is only one boy in a wheelchair at McKinley, and that is Artie who is on the football team. It's a long story, don't ask. I'm wondering why they are here."

The four of them walked over and stopped in front of the bushes.

"Guys, I know you are there. Though it was probably not the best idea to wear your varsity jackets when everyone knows the people I have a problem with, are on the football team. Though if anyone else besides Dwight caught you, they would have recognized you from Sectionals."

The New Directions left the bushes, ashamed at being caught. They were cut off from explaining, however, by the twins, who ran over to Kurt.

"Alice!" They said sadly. "Wes and David took the tupperware of cookies, do you have more?" Kurt sighed before handing them one of the two tupperwares he was holding.

"This one is for you. The other one is for Reed and Blaine, since they haven't been running around like mad men, so don't try to steal it." Kurt frowned. "Where did Dwight go?"

Blaine shrugged. "Probably off to hunt again. Han will keep an eye on him though, he always does."

"That reminds me." Kurt said thoughtfully, eyeing the walkie talkie on Blaine's belt. " _Han, why didn't you tell us the New Directions broke into Dalton_?"

Crackling echoed from the walkie. " _I was going to, but then I realized who they were and that they weren't a danger to Dalton. And I realized one of two things would happen: one, they would just come up to you, Kurt, since you are obviously who they are here to see or two, Dwight would find them. The latter happened and yes, I'll keep an eye out on Dwight._ "

Kurt sighed. "Come on, let's go inside and than you all can explain to me why you felt the need to break into Dalton on a Saturday."

The New Directions followed Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and the twins, who were passing the tupperware of cookies in between each other dutifully, into the common room. Kurt had them all sit down and closed the door, so no insane Windsors would try and disturb them. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Why are you here?"

Rachel looked at the questioning gazes of the Windsors before answering. "Simply put Kurt, we are worried about you. We believe you are being bullied."

Kurt and the other Windsors looked shocked.

"Why would you think that Rachel?" He asked, confused.

Rachel leaned in to whisper in his ear. "We believe someone found out you are gay and are bullying you for it. You don't have to lie to us. You've been skipping coffee dates with Tina, Mercedes, and I and Finn says you look sad at home. Even your classmates call you a female name. Just tell us who it is Kurt, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Kurt looked at her with a questioning glance, before bursting into laughter and falling onto Reed's lap, who just shook his head. Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Kurt, what's so funny? What did she say to you?"

When Kurt finally regained composure, he looked at Blaine.

"The New Directions think I'm being bullied. It has to do with the fact that I haven't been home for a while and that the twins called me Alice. They think someone here is bullying me, because I'm gay."

Reed and Blaine looked at each other before laughing.

"Well," said Blaine, laughing. "Of all the reactions I've heard about the twins' names, that's the craziest one."

The twins looked a little hurt while the New Directions looked confused.

"Wait," Puck said. "How can calling you a female name not be bullying? And they know you are gay?"

Kurt sighed. "The twins have this thing where, if they like you or think you are interesting, they will give you a name, but the names are all based off of _Alice in Wonderland_. They call me Alice, because when I first got here, I apparently looked confused and curious, which makes sense. Also, because I followed the White Rabbit to Wonderland. Blaine's the White Rabbit and Dalton is Wonderland. They have names for most Windsors."

The twins nodded. "We're the Tweedles, Kurt is Alice, Reed is the Dormouse, Blaine is the White Rabbit, Dwight is the White Knight, Wes is the Hare, David is the Hatter, Charlie is the Red Queen, Han is the Caterpillar, Logan is the Knave of Hearts, Julian is the Cheshire Cat, Derek is the King of Hearts, Bailey is the Gryphon, and Justin is the White Queen."

"And for them knowing I'm gay." Kurt added. "Both Blaine and Logan are openly gay and Merril is openly transgender and no one cares."

Finn frowned. "But why are you always canceling and why do you looked sad at home?"

Kurt shrugged. "I've been canceling because I've had so much homework to catch up on and have stayed here to work on it. Also, I miss my friends and I love Dalton. I'm sad because I'm away from the crazy."

The New Directions smiled, glad that their friend was okay and not in trouble.


End file.
